The Valmese Tactician
by GS447
Summary: Sam runs away from the Valmese and he finds the Shepherds. He doesn't know that the Valmese will do anything to get him back. (Rated T for Sully's swearing)


**Fire Emblem: Run from Valm**

 **I - The Conqueror Tactician**

Ouchies. That blow from Walhart really made my head hurt.

"You okay?" A heard a voice from above me echo. I struggled to open my eyes, but once I did, a vision of a man with wavy blue hair and his heavily-armored bodyguard standing beside him.

"Chrom?" I asked flippantly, not realizing what could happen. Chrom looked confused at my sudden remark and frowned, but sort of in a curious way. You know, what the wizards do when they're planning a future sight kinda' thing.

"You know my name, huh? Apparently I have an extreme talents for finding people who know me, though I don't know them. Strange. Anyway, get up." He lent me his hand. I held onto it with a firm grasp, pulling myself up.

The man darted his eyes towards my hand. I then remembered what had happened.

* * *

 **"Yes, master Walhart," I agreed.**

 **"That's not enough, pitiful boy. I will bury you alive if you do not cook up a better plan for our oncoming battle." The bald Conqueror explained to me in a threat sort of way.**

* * *

Right, I was a Valmese tactician apparently. Anyway, I pulled myself up. Chrom peered at the mark on my hands. "Valm? It seems as if you come from Valm, huh?" It seemed like a rhetorical question, but I answered it with a reluctant nod.

"Yes, Your Majesty-" I replied before I was interrupted by the lord.

"Not much for formalities, I'm afraid. Chrom's fine." I restarted my sentence.

"Yes, Chrom, Walhart hired me out of his own decision. I don't know what made me face-flat over here in-" Wait. Where was I? Oh, great. As I noticed Ylisstol in the distance, I realized I was in Ylisse.

"Ylisse, our country." Chrom reminded me, though I already knew. "Anyway, I'm sure that you're very tired, so I'll be happy to take you down to our camp."

"But milord," His heavily armored sidekick, what was his name again, oh that's right, Frederick piped up, "it is possible that this man may be the Valmese spy we have heard about?"

"Don't mind Frederick the Wary, he said the exact same thing when we found Robin and his twin sister." Chrom advised me. I didn't think he wouldn't listen to his bodyguard that stood over him in strength, physical strength, not law strength.

I realized my blade, the Levin Sword, was still attached to my back, not broken after the whopping blow from Walhart's Wolfberg axe. The only injury was a graze on my forehead, which I could feel, but it didn't hurt much so it wasn't number one on my priorities.

A while later, walking with Chrom and Frederick, a large Pegasus swooped down on us from above. When she came closer, I recognised her. It was Sumia, Chrom's wife. Her long, unbraided hair trailed down the length of her back, and her armor fit her slender and slim body perfectly. A lance was attached to her back, a silver Pegasus lance. I've seen it on some Valmese Pegasus Knights. I really don't know why I have such a good memory of the Shepherds.

"Captain!" She shouted as her steed clanged its hooves against the wet green grass. "Who's the new soldier?"

Chrom turned his head, his eyes meeting mine. "I never actually asked you. What is your name?"

I couldn't remember. I thought hard and hard and then I noticed a few letters appeared magically in my head. "My name's Sam." I replied, hoping that was a good name and a fitting one too.

"Sam. Is that foreign?" asked Chrom curiously.

"No," I answered, unsure, "I don't think so." I didn't think it was as all the names here sounded foreign if you asked my twisted opinion.

"Nice to meet you," Sumia then said, getting off her horse. She approached Chrom for a kiss, and then stood beside him. A second later, two figures came into view behind Chrom. The slightly shorter one was waving his hands in the air, whilst the other one was shouting to get his attention.

Vaike, the one with spiky yellow hair, tapped Chrom lightly on the back when he arrived.  
"Vaike!" Chrom shouted, shocked, "What's up?" Vaike stroked his chin dumbly and then replied.

"Who's the new guy?" Vaike replied, absolutely ignoring Chrom. _Rude._ I replied as he was directing his question to me. I noticed an axe attached to his back. _A Fighter, he must be,_ I thought quickly.

"I'm Sam, and you're Vaike, right?" I asked. He nodded, his hair waving in my face, making it wrinkle in disgust. He had fighter gear: a long cross chain along his chest, leather shorts, heavy metal boots, and a large iron axe upon his back.

Then the other one arrived - he was still munching on a piece of toast. He finished gradually, and then darted his eyes to me.

"Sam's my name," I said automatically, used to people staring at me. Kind of rude, but it's alright when you get used to it. The hungry one had a mop of brown hair, and was dressed in cavalier armor, though he wasn't riding a steed.

"Sam, okay. My name's Stahl. Vaike rushed me to finish my lunch. There was sausages, and sandwiches, and pastries-" Chrom spoke up.

He turned to me and sighed in that 'not again' sort of way. "Stahl's mad about food. I feel bad for Sully, his wife, and cooking all the food. It **is** sometimes horrible, but Stahl's always asking for second." Stahl nodded with pride, or with shame, I couldn't tell, and then smiled. A 'clip clop' sound came from behind suddenly, making everyone who wasn't looking the other way turn.

"Someone mention my name?" The woman on the horse settled down beside Stahl. Red furious hair stood upon her hair, and her cavalier armor was gold, unlike Stahl's whose was blue-black.

Stahl smiled. "Sully, darling! Meet the new guy, Sam!" Heh, felt good to have someone introduce me instead of me saying stuff. My job was done for me.

" **Crap**!" Sully cursed in surprise, "how many people do you find that are face-flat in this goddamn field? Kind of tedious, if ya' ask me." She got off her steed.

 _SHUFFLE SHUFFLE._ I heard the bushes move suddenly. "Whoa. Watch out, there's something in the bush." I said quite calmly, but still with hints of concern. I heard the others pull out their weapons. I did the same, allowing the Levin Sword to float into my hand. _Oh yeah, first battle after being in Valm._ I thought sarcastically.

Then, a small army of archers and riders appeared out of the bushes. A large armored general appeared in the center of the small army, raising his axe above his head. "CERVANTES?!" I screamed out loud. It was Cervantes, the general of the Valmese army! How the hell did he find me here?

"Prepare, Shepherds." Chrom warned us all.

"Sam!" The mustachioed General replied to me. "Why do you have to leave the great Valmese army to join these wimpy no-mustache people? You could rule and be Walhart's second-hand tactician? Why did you do this? Come back to us, brother."

"Sorry," I replied, laughing, "I don't know why I'd want to spend my time with a bald freak and a man baboon - and by that I mean you!" The rest of the Shepherds laughed at my insult, though Cervantes was seething at me. He raised his axe.

"Just consider it, you foolish boy. Ylisse's army is smaller, weaker, and less powerful. It is funny to see your decision towards these pitiful shave-heads."

"Let's see who's stronger, then." I replied. We charged. Vaike, Chrom and Sumia headed towards the flock of archers on the left-hand side. Archers after archers fell to the ground. Stahl and Sully headed towards the right side, though Stahl hopped onto Sully's horse. They both stuck their weapons out, slashing through armies of Valmese guys.

I noticed that the archers weren't aiming for their killers - they were all aiming for me. I swiftly dodged all the shots, and then approached Cervantes. He grinned, and in response I struck his shield with a bolt of dashing lightning. The shield broke into two pieces. I mischievously struck his torso with lightning, and then blazing him with Bolganone. The archers and riders realized that their commander was beat, so they hurried back through the forest.

"Holy crap." Sully piped up, "How'd you fight like that?"

I shrugged. Really, I didn't know how I bested my former general. I think maybe I did something called a _critical hit_ or a crit for short.

And that's how I met the Shepherds.


End file.
